


At Night In My Dreams You Dance On A Tightrope of Weird, But When I Wake Up You're So Normal That You Just Disappear

by YouNastyyyyyyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Chuck is God, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Season 11 Spoilers, Swearing, and a lil bit of season 12, dont read if you dont know who the trickster is, maybe smut??, the ofc is the mother of angels and chuck's mate and also amara/ofc besties!!, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouNastyyyyyyy/pseuds/YouNastyyyyyyy
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASONS 2-11 so yaVarryn is the mate of God (Chuck) and the mother of angels. She accidentally got locked into the cage with Amara and God couldn't get her out. When Amara got released, so did Varryn. Varryn & Chuck meet at the bunker.ORVarryn's life is narrated by Sam and Dean. She takes over but honestly Dean really fuckin likes Star Wars.





	At Night In My Dreams You Dance On A Tightrope of Weird, But When I Wake Up You're So Normal That You Just Disappear

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away-" 

"Shut the fuck up, Dean. This isn't your story, it's Varryn's."

"Fine, bitch."

"Jerk."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Oi oi, motherfuckers! 

Okay, but really, who has time for long introductions? Not me. So, here is the brief history of moi! (Well, not very brief.)

 

> _In the beginning, God and Amara were there and they were like, "Yo! Let's create some bomb-ass omnipresent being together!" You know, family bonding or whatever. So I was created, and God was like, "Yo! What should her name be? How about Diana, or Olivia?" And then Amara was like, "Hell nah! How about something like... Varryn?" And that's how I got my name._

> _So then, God was all fuckboyish and tried to slide into my DMs, only there were no DMs back then, so he slid into my universe and was like, " Varryn! Wanna be my mate? We'll have some sweet kids, man!" So I agreed, because honestly? God was hot._

> _(Literally)_

> _And thats how I became God's mate._

> _And there's more to my story, but first, you need to know what is going on._

_•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_

Sam had fucked up so bad this time. First, Charlie had gotten killed. Then, his brother had killed all of the Stynes. And now? Well, right now, Dean is about to kill him.

Not like it's the first time he's died.

But suddenly, Dean turns around around and suddenly, Death is a pile of ash.

What the actual fucking fuck?

And now the mark is disappearing?! What the hell is going on?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 As they run to the car, Sam and Dean stare at the lightning streaking through the sky. 

"Samoose! What did you do?!" 

Sam's head shoots up against the gale and he squints, barely making out the (sexy) features of the archangel Gabriel.

"What do you mean? I just tried to get the Mark off of Dean! Did it work?" Sam yells back.

"Yes, but you did something terrible! We have to go! Now!"

 


End file.
